Son Goku
Son Goku 'is really a pretty nice guy. But he's also really strong. Like, blow-your-planet-up-with-his-bare-hands strong. Don't cross this dude. Seriously. Personality For such an incredibly strong fighter, Goku is remarkably easygoing. Genuinely friendly, Goku is loyal to his friends and is always willing to give his enemies a second chance. He possesses childlike naivety and enthusiasm, always happy to fight a new, strong opponent. However, the Grand Combat has made things different. Among the uncountable warriors gathered, Goku is among the strongest. Normally, he wouldn't let something like that go to his head, but to know that he's stronger than nearly everybody in not only ''his universe, but all others, has put him into a funk. He's become a little defensive of his status as one of the strongest warriors at the Grand Combat; prideful, even. He's attempted to secure that title by using underhanded tactics against more powerful opponents, which has in turn caused him a great deal of regret. After nearly being beaten by Ryuko, he broke out of this rut. History Skills and Abilities 'Ki Channeling- '''Goku is among the strongest ki channelers alive, and thanks to his huge reserves of ki, is capable of truly astounding feats. In addition to his already staggering physical strength, nearly all of Goku's basic attacks are infused with ki passively, adding to their destructive power. * '''Spirit Bomb- '''An unorthodox ki attack where Goku channels the ki of other life forms into a destructive orb. The amount and power level of the organisms used enhances the size and power of the Spirit Bomb. Usually, it takes a great deal of time to charge, but with many powerful life forms nearby, the Spirit Bomb can form quite quickly. The Spirit Bomb possesses unique characteristics, being simultaneously tangible ''and permeable, unusual for a ki construct. 'Ki Projection- '''There is no question that Goku is the most powerful ki projector yet encountered in the Grand Combat. Even while using a fraction of his full power, Goku can annihilate landforms and permanently alter the climates of planets with ki blasts. * '''Kamehameha '(Turtle Destruction Wave)- '''Goku's favored ki blast technique, the signature move of the Turtle School. It requires ki to be channeled through both hands, which are then cupped together to project the attack, not unlike a Hadoken. However, instead of launching as a fireball, the Kamehameha forms a beam that engulfs and disintegrates foes. The Kamehameha can be charged to greatly increase its power, or be fired more quickly at a lower power level. '''Instant Transmission- '''A teleportation technique. Goku locks onto the ki signature of an opponent or ally, and vanishes before reappearing at their location. Not to be confused with Vanishing, which is a result of high-speed ki-enabled movement in combat. '''Super Saiyan- '''A state that can be achieved by only the strongest of Saiyans, granting its user a massive increase in power in all parameters. Physical changes include a slight increase in muscle mass, a change of eye color from brown to green, and most dramatically, a change of hair color from brown to glowing gold. All attacks used in this form are greatly enhanced, but the Spirit Bomb cannot be formed. * '''Super Saiyan 2- '''An enhanced form of the Super Saiyan state, further increasing the user's power. Bio-electricity surrounds the user. * '''Super Saiyan 3- '''A further enhancement of the Super Saiyan form. Muscle mass increases slightly more, and the user's hair grows to great lengths. The eyebrows disappear as the brow itself moves forward, resembling early hominids. Goku's power in this form is nearly god-like. Gallery Trivia * Goku's Spirit Bomb ultimatum is nearly the exact same method used by his former foe, Vegeta, when the latter was attempting to kill Goku during the Saiyan Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Category:Characters Category:Grand Combat Participants